


Grief Takes a Hero

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-war, the dreams never quite make sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grief Takes a Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eaivalefay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaivalefay/gifts).



> Egg-timer drabble written in response to [eaivalefay](http://eaivalefay.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Colin Creevey, Harry Potter (slash or gen at your preference): still, artistry, grant_.

"Yes, _that_ I grant you," Malfoy said. "He's vastly improved—"

The artistry of Colin's wrist as it turned, just so, upon the dial caught Harry's attention; everything faded. _What adjustment is he making?_

He had to wonder; he knew precious little of still photography.

"—in death."

Harry pushed Malfoy away and broke into a run. "Colin wasn't a 'that'!"

By the time he reached the cold spot where his friend had fallen, there was only a bloody mess of film upon the ground.

"Better than entrails, I suppose."

Harry drew his wand and hissed, "It should have been _you_ , Malfoy."


End file.
